


Snow

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers standing in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

* * *

 

Snow lightly drifted down from the heavens, and ice crystals clung to the trees, setting the woods aglow.  
  
It was there she saw him.  
  
Standing alone looking up at the night sky as the snow came to rest on his shoulders, covering his black winter coat in white.  
  
Olivia walked towards him, hearing the snow crunch beneath her feet with each step she took.  
  
Stopping next to him, she looked up to see a celestial ballet of green light dancing across the night sky.  
  
“It’s beautiful, James.”  
  
He looked at her with a loving smile, “not as beautiful as you.”

 

 


End file.
